


One For The Books

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Straight up butt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I kinda hate how there are no Miles/Michael fics out there and they’ve got a pretty tight bromance so come on why not jump on it? I also got really inspired because of tumblr user Rungar and their comment.<br/>A/N 2: First time doing a male on male smut scene so –shrugs- I’ve read enough to get the idea… hopefully. //shot<br/>A/N 3: … I know a recording booth isn’t this big but in my mind it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One For The Books

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kinda hate how there are no Miles/Michael fics out there and they’ve got a pretty tight bromance so come on why not jump on it? I also got really inspired because of tumblr user Rungar and their comment.  
> A/N 2: First time doing a male on male smut scene so –shrugs- I’ve read enough to get the idea… hopefully. //shot  
> A/N 3: … I know a recording booth isn’t this big but in my mind it is.

Michael flipped through his script for Rwby running over his lines a couple times before finishing his recording session. Something about voice acting caused him to reserve himself. He was always willing to take critism from any of the guys if need be but they assured him that he was perfect as is. Michael looked up from his script cocking an eyebrow wondering why he wasn’t told he could go yet.

 

“Hello? Anyone fucking out there? Can I please leave?” He said softly into the microphone not wanting to bust anyone’s ear drum. With a frustrated sigh Michael removed his headphones setting his script down and making his way out of the recording booth before being stopped by Miles speaking quickly into the microphone on the other side.

“Keep your ass in there, Jones.” Michael froze on spot taking a step back to where he was just recording. Miles’ voice, it sounded a bit  _off. Jones? Miles never called Michael, Jones unless it was something serious._ But no matter why he used that tone, something about it sent shivers down Michael’s spine as he demanded Michael to stay into the booth. Not even a moment later Miles is in the booth with Michael closing the door behind him.

“Is there a problem Miles?” Michael spoke reserving himself wondering if he flumbed a line or two Miles just grinned shaking his head.

“Nope! In fact it was rather,” Miles paused walking over to the Jersey boy patting him on the cheek with a devilish grin on his face, “rather, oh what’s the word I’m looking for.” Miles pressed his lips together his eyebrows drawn together in a form of confusion before shooting his eyebrows up softening his expression before making a soft ‘ah-ha!’ noise. “It was very, provoking. No titillating. Sexy?” Miles shrugged looking at Michael cocking his head slightly to the side. “I think the way you spoke brought out a side of Sun that is rather enjoyable.”

Michael snorted a bit watching Miles ramble on about how his lines were ‘arousing’ there obviously had to be an angle. As Michael snorted Miles glared causing Michael to shrink in every way he could. He hunched over slightly averting Miles’ gaze.

“Oh, so you’re not going to believe me are you? There was a reason why I didn’t respond so quickly.” Miles said in a rather seductive tone making Michael shrink even more obviously trying to casually hide his half erected hard on just from Miles talking to him in such an authoritative manor. Miles wasn’t one to not notice things, in fact he made sure things were in place and pretend to overlook while being his ‘ditsy’ self as most would call it, but Miles knew how to control. He knows how to take authority when need be and he was absolutely good at it. Michael flinched slightly as Miles’ lips pressed up against his a spark surging through his entire body as he actually kissed back.

Michael would be a fool for denying that he didn’t have feelings for Miles, the dude was pretty sweet. He was almost like an American Gavin but a Gavin he could tolerate even if he was loud as shit thus ruining many of his rage quit recordings from time to time. Miles felt the same way, the way Michael spoke and took a dominate charge most of the time was enticing, he always caught himself wondering what Michael would do as his energy was rather sporadic and almost bi-polar like.

Miles pulled away letting out a huff of trapped air, running a hand through his hair before Michael pulled him in for a more intense fiery kiss, their tongues danced a sweet passionate dance, one leading before the other took over completely. Miles pressed Michael against the back of the booth hands snaking up Michael’s sides carefully before pulling off his shirt in one fell swoop knocking Michael’s glasses off in the process.

“God Dammit Miles…” Michael pulled away squinting to find out where his glasses landed, Miles taking instant access to the freckled and exposed neck attacking it with small and lovely trophies Michael could carry with him. Each suck, bite, and run of Miles’ tongue against Michael’s neck caused him to groan in pleasure. His jeans becoming slightly uncomfortable as his erection pressed up against the hard fabric. Michael huffed in frustration as Miles was going too slow for his tastes, easily pulling Miles’ apart, the buttons popping apart was sweet music to Michael’s ears and the sound of fabric easily sliding off Miles’ body hitting the floor caused him to shiver, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Miles might have broken skin on his neck.

“You’re moaning like a little bitch.” Miles said softly into Michael’s ear causing him to pin Miles against the booth’s wall, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m honestly surprised how much I have to take in control” Miles continued gaining a growl from Michael, a small throaty chuckle came from Miles watching Michael falter a bit looking a bit off guard. He let out a small ‘tsk’ noise as Michael’s hands fell from Miles’ side.

 _Oh, so that’s what it is._  Miles’ thought. Michael wanted him to take him and claim him. Strange but Miles was up for a challenge.

“Table, bend over” Miles demanded uncharacteristically like himself Michael quickly obeying leaning over the small table that sat there in the booth.  Miles hand wandered Michael’s exposed back slowly wrapping around him undoing his belt and letting Michael’s pants drop to the floor. He leaned over and smiled. “You’d like me to just fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Miles asked getting an aroused groan from Michael mixed with a growl of irritation.

“What are you talk and no bite? If you’re going to do it, then fucking do it. Go in dry for all I care, Just fucking fuck me Miles. Do I have to beg?” Miles chuckled lightly into Michael’s ear at his statement.

“Begging’s nice” Miles purred lightly palming Michael’s hardened cock through his boxers, sighs of pleasure filled the booth as he did so. With his free hand Miles let his pants drop lazily stroking himself while stroking Michael. Miles pulled his way which in turn gained him a needy whine from Michael whose hand went for his cock before being stopped by Miles. “No touchy.”

Miles quickly left the booth to come back watching Michael struggle not to touch himself.

“How can we even get away with this? You know, fucking here, at work.” Michael moaned, Miles sighed as he pulled Michaels boxers down. Miles’ hand traced Michael’s ass giving it a good slap, letting it echo just a bit.

“Everyone went home. Shocker?” Miles said softly before flipping the lid to a bottle of lube open, applying it generously on his fingers before prodding at Michael’s ass. A gasp escaped the hotheaded Jersey boy along with a chuckled moans came from him as well.

“Fuck that’s cold.” He muttered, Miles leaning over sticking in a finger, slowly pumping Michael in and out before adding a second finger and eventually a third.

“Quit whining. You love it.” He said nibbling on Michael’s ear, a grin forming on Michael’s face as he spoke.

“I’d love it if you’d ram my ass not just finger the shit out of me.” He huffed trying to sound as irritated as possible. Miles captured his lips before pulling his fingers out wiping them on his own boxers. With a single gesture Miles pulled off his boxers grabbing hold of his cock stroking it once again lazily. He moved into position pressing against Michael’s teased hole rocking against him twice before ramming into him without warning.

“JeSUS CHrist” Michael nearly screamed against Miles’ lips as he hit his prostate. Miles let out a moan as he moved within Michael. With a flick of his hips Miles buried his cock into Michael’s ass pulling out and ramming back in hearing amazing moans from them both.  Michael turned his head catching Miles’ lips tightly against his as he gripped the table. Each thrust perfectly hitting Michael’s prostate head on, causing him to sweat, pant, and moan like a pornstar. It wouldn’t be long until both were hitting their peaks. Each thrust picked up speed as Miles’ breathing became more close together Michael straining to not to cum until told. Miles’ hand finally wrapped around Michael’s cock with each thrust, each pump matched in speed.

“Cum for me.” Miles said softly and breathlessly, all Michael needed before he blew his load all over Miles’ hand, Miles cumming soon after from the flexing of Michael’s inner walls. “Oh Shit” Miles shuddered trying to regulate his breathing.

“Oh fuck… Now that is one for the book.” Miles sighed pulling out of Michael noting the red ‘recording’ light from the Microphone that sat on the table next to Michael’s head, his seed rolling down Michael’s leg. Michael looked at him curiously before Miles pointed at the microphone.

“It was fucking recorded?” Michael’s eyes widened looking back at Miles who was quickly putting on his clothes giving Michael a quick kiss.

“I didn’t notice! Oh my god.” Miles said sprinting out with a limp messing with a couple of controls before the recording light stopped.  Michael came out a couple minutes later putting on his glasses giving Miles a wink.

“Send that to me will ya?” Michael said casually making his way down the hall to head home hiding the obvious limp he had. Miles laughed and nodded.

“Oh I definitely will. Again sometime?” Miles hollered towards Michael who stopped turning around to look at Miles with a grin.

“Buy me dinner first.”


End file.
